backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Carly Catto
Carly "Cee" Catto is a student at Keaton School of the Arts, studying in the Dance Program. She is the ex-girlfriend of Sasha and best friend of Vanessa Morita. Carly is portrayed by Alyssa Trask. Biography Background Keaton School of the Arts Vanessa was chosen as Prima out of the freshmen, and made plans to go an ice cream shop with Carly after school ended that day. However, some of the upperclassmen invited Vanessa to go with them to watch a rehearsal at the National Ballet. Vanessa went, after talking to Carly. Carly was "happy for her" but was disappointed at not being Prima, though she expected it. In "Groups of Two" Carly and Vanessa danced to a routine they had made up years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. Vanessa was making an attempt to not make a big deal out of being a Prima, but it just made Carly uncomfortable. They talked in a group, Jenna asking Vanessa plenty of questions. Later, they were put in pairs to choreograph a dance over their own, and Carly was paired with Sasha. Vanessa was paired with Jenna, and Vanessa started to teach her the routine that Carly and she had done, upsetting Carly. When the two of them began arguing, Sasha listened, wanting to blog about the gossip. However, seeing them upset, he talked with Vanessa, giving her advice. Carly performed her dance with Sasha and Helsweel commented that she "didn't hate it." When Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing, angry. Description Personality Carly is friendly and sweet, almost being selfless as shown when she was happy for Vanessa in more than more instance when she herself was disappointed. She can be stubborn, however, like when she scarcely speaks to Vanessa, in "Groups of Two", when she was angry at her. Physical Appearance Carly has light eyes, pale blond hair, and fair skin. She is often seen wearing a silver-colored necklace with two rings connected together on a chain. Relationships Vanessa Carly and Vanessa are best friends, and have been for a while, Carly being the one to help Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. They both are in the Dance Program, each one being a dancer, and Vanessa is chosen as Prima. Despite this, Carly is supportive of her friend, and encouraging. In "Groups of Two" the two are still friends, dancing together, but Vanessa tries to not make a big deal out of being Prima, but Carly just feels uncomfortable. Later, when they are put in pairs to choreograph a dance, Vanessa teaches Jenna the dance that she and Carly had come up with, upsetting Carly. They argue, and Sasha gives Vanessa advice after originally planning to gossip about the two. When Vanessa tries to speak to Carly, Carly walks away and starts dancing. And also on the other episode Vanessa told Carly that Sasha likes her and she got nervous because she thinks that he likes her and when they did the dance she felt good. At the end of the dance she realizes she has feelings for Sasha. At the end of the episode he gave her a coffee in the middle of the show. However, at the end of the episode Sasha gave Vanessa a coffee then he walked away. Afterwards, Carly got the hiccups and sneezes which signals she was nervous and scared. Sasha Sasha is a 10th grader in the Music Program who Carly and Vanessa meet on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. In "Groups of Two" Sasha is impressed, along with Jenna, by Carly and Vanessa's dance. Later, he is paired with Carly to choreograph a dance, and decides to collect gossip for his blog about the two girls' feud. However, when Carly is hurt by Vanessa and they argue, Sasha talks to Vanessa, and tries to help repair their friendship. She later develops feelings for him and talks with him. She tries to kiss him in "In Their Shoes", but he backs away and she apologizes. He says he isn't...(he didn't finish what he said), but he was cut off by her. She says to just forget it and that it doesn't matter. Then she leaves the room immediatly which leaves the watchers wanting to know if Carly will ever get Sasha. Since then, things have been awkward between them. They finally started talking in Hold On. Trivia *Carly, as well as Vanessa, are the only ones who are present in every episode. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" (name uncredited in confessional) *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" Quotes Gallery References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Freshmen Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles